


Dux femina facti

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-30
Updated: 2002-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Does Donna know what she's doing??





	Dux femina facti

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Dux femina facti**

(Trans.- the leader of the deed was a woman. ~ P. Vergilius Maro.)

**by:**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... although they are doing things I don't think we will ever see on the screen . I've taken then out of the toy box for some fun... Will return them a bit breathless and mussed. Owned by the great Sorkin, and his buddies at WB. 

**Category:** June SOTU Birthday surprise Challenge. J/D 

**Spoilers:** A little early season 3, but set in a universe after the demise of the relationship between Josh  & Amy. 

**Rating:** ADULT

**Author's Note:** Still trying to shake off the Nancy Disease (aka writer's block), I thought a little challenge fic might be fun. RL (real life, not Rob Lowe - damn! ) kicked in and I have taken longer than planned to finish this. My second venture into the land of smut fic. Thanks to Aim and Nancy for their continued encouragement and Bridget for her 'when am I going to see this fic!!' and beta reading. There are some "area's" left unexplored (you'll understand after reading) so there is definitely going to be a sequel - just not sure when. Oh yeah and I'm channeling Bartlet with my title 

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Sam yelled to Josh as they set foot inside the bar, the doors swinging closed behind them. The decibel level was bordering on unhealthy in the smoky club, as the bodies gyrating on the dance floor seemed to mesh and gel into one. 

"Yeah," he called back as he dodged and weaved through. "Look, back table... there they all are." 

Sam side stepped and craned his neck to see where Josh was pointing, and then he too saw some of his co-workers seated in one of the large booths in the back of the room. It still took them several minutes to get to them as the dance floor spilled out into the body of the room. 

"Hey!" greeted Josh as made it to the table. "Happy Birthday, Donna." 

"You already said that today... this morning even. I might have had a couple of these," she said waving her cocktail glass around in the air, "but *that* I remember." 

"Well it seemed appropriate before I gave you this," he replied with a dimpled grin as he held out what was obviously her gift. A small package of shiny paper with silver ribbons cascading from it. 

"Ohhhhh," she laughed. 

"Nope, not yet," interrupted CJ, snatching the gift from Donna's hands seconds after it had landed there. 

"Why?" Josh queried as he took a seat vacated by Ginger as she headed for the dance floor nearby. Josh could see Carol and Margaret already there. 

"We're waiting for everyone to get here. Where the hell have you been? We've been going for hours," replied CJ, leaning across the table, and adding Josh's gift to a small pile stacked there. 

"Leo, need I say more? Toby shouldn't be far behind us. Geez, nice little stash of gifts, Donna," Josh nodded. 

"Makes up for being 30," she replied with a smile. 

"I will just add this to the collection," said Sam putting yet another gift with the group, as he motioned for Josh to slide along the seat so he could sit on the end. 

Doing so meant that Josh was now sitting leg to leg with Donna, looking down Josh realized her leg was basically bare. Glancing back up and noticed Donna was definitely wearing something different than her attire in the office for the day. It was a turquoise glittery low cut halter neck that barely covered her front and was obviously indecently short in length. The thoughts created made his cock twitch, and he suddenly felt in need of a drink. However getting up now probably wouldn't have been a good idea. 

He was aware his jean clad lower body would give away his current mood. 

Damn. 

Finding an alternative, he grabbed Donna's drink from the table and took a mouthful - then winced. 

"Eww... blah... what the hell... is that a margarita?" he coughed. 

"Yes, Joshua, and I don't remember saying I'd share," she pretended to pout. 

"I just... I was thirsty," he shrugged. 

"Beer?" questioned Sam as he began to slide out of the seat. 

"Yes," Josh replied. 

"Back sometime," Sam grinned as he looked at the crowded bar. "If I'm not back in an hour send a search party." 

"Will do Spanky," replied CJ, raising her glass towards him, before swallowing the last mouthful and reaching for an almost empty pitcher of what was obviously a fairly potent alcohol mix. 

"Hey you might want to take it easy Claudia Jean. We don't want to have to carry you out tonight," Josh chuckled as some of the aforementioned drink spilt onto the table. 

"Why?" she asked, straightening her shoulders. "I've done my time calling taxis for you idiot boys... why, for once, can't you return the favor?" 

"No reason I guess," Josh replied with a nod. Press secretary with her guard down and Donna getting tanked on margaritas. 

This could be good. 

"Oh I've had enough of *them*!" exclaimed Donna as she nailed her empty glass on the table. 

Or perhaps not. 

"No more?" Josh queried. 

"Nope. I want to remember tonight," she replied earnestly. "Even though I'm 30, damn!" 

"Hey I'd swap," lamented CJ. 

"You'd swap what?" quizzed Carol as she, Margaret and Ginger returned to the table. The later pair looking decidedly unsteady on their feet. 

"Being 30 again," she replied, swigging at her drink. 

"Yeah," nodded Margaret. 

"I haven't had my thirtieth," blinked Ginger. "I have however, celebrated several anniversaries of my twenty-ninth birthday." 

"Oh yeah... I like that idea," replied Margaret. "I think I might just adopt that." 

The women laughed and moved into the booth and also the one behind them. They knelt on the seat and leaned over the back towards the main gathering table. 

"Looks like Sam found Toby at the bar," stated CJ as both Sam and Toby, drinks in hand, headed back to the group. 

"Oh God, look who else is here," groaned Josh, dropping his head. "Thank God I don't have to be nice to her anymore." 

"You don't?" questioned Margaret, looking towards a group of well dressed, politico types at the bar. 

"Josh and Amy broke up weeks ago," frowned Donna. "Hell Margaret, how did you get out of the loop?" 

"Beats me," Margaret shrugged. 

"Ladies, Josh," greeted Toby. "CJ, you're not drinking margaritas are you?" 

"And what of it?" she replied haughtily. 

"You know why," he mumbled. 

"And tonight I don't care," she continued jovially. "Because tonight is a celebration! A celebration to the life and continued living of our friend here Donna!" 

"Well she's a better Press Secretary than speech maker," chuckled Sam as he slid next to Bonnie, who was beside Carol, and pushed Josh's beer across the table leaving a wet trail. 

"God, how many has she had?" Toby half whispered to Josh as he slid in beside him. 

"Don't ask me, they've been here awhile I think. She's already tanked isn't she?" 

"Yes," replied Toby with a smug grin. "Tonight is going to be interesting." 

"Josh... everyone... hello." 

"Amy," stated Sam, looking up from his drink. 

"Hi Amy," added Josh before taking a mouthful of his beer and placing it thoughtfully back on the table. 

"Looks like a party here," replied Amy sweetly. 

Josh decided she was trying to be facetious or she was on her way to being drunk too. 

"It's Donna's 30th," Margaret offered. 

"Oh, how sweet... 30 Donna? All you guys really need are the party hats and the cake." 

Josh decided she wasn't drunk. 

"Is that what you did at your 30th Amy?" asked Donna bluntly. "I'm surprised you'd remember it all those years ago?" 

Oh, smack down, Josh smirked to himself. He glanced around the table and realized he wasn't the only one who was trying to bite the inside of their cheek to stop from laughing openly. 

"Hmm... well I won't interrupt, we're just here for a little while," she said waving in the direction of her friends still at the bar. "This place is just a bit..." 

"Young for you?" questioned CJ trying not to laugh. 

"I was going to say loud," replied Amy narrowing her eyes at the Press Secretary. 

CJ mirrored the glare and despite her semi-inebriated state, managed to win the contest. 

"Goodbye Amy," offered Toby, hoping his disregard would give her the clear message her company was not welcome. 

"Don't stay out too late now Amy," Donna's comment followed as Amy turned away, "you need all the rest you can get - at your age." 

"The others snorted and hid their faces as Amy made her way back to the bar." 

"Now that wasn't very nice," sing-songed CJ. "Fun but probably not nice. You know I'm older than her, right?" she asked Donna seriously. 

"That doesn't matter CJ, you're not a venomous, self absorbed, witch!" spat Donna. 

"Hey Donna?" queried Sam. 

"Yes Samuel?" she smiled sweetly back. 

"Tell us what you really think!" he laughed. 

"Ohh, she just really *really* bugs me!" laughed Donna. 

"Yeah, she bugged me too," shrugged Josh. 

"Well you're safe now," cooed Donna placing one of her bare arms around Josh's shoulders and a hand on his upper arm closest to her. "You don't have to worry about that evil one." 

Josh nearly passed out as he felt her arm through the thin fabric of his shirt. He'd changed into his favorite jeans at the office, but after dispersing of his tie, decided to just roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt to above his elbows. Her skin touching his, the smell of her perfume attacking his senses... his jeans were getting tight in the groin region again. 

Damn! 

He needed another drink. 

And he hadn't finished his first. 

"Is everyone here now?" questioned CJ. 

The group looked around and each other and nodded. The only one who might have come along and who hadn't was Ainsley. No one had been able to locate her to offer an invitation. 

"Okay, presents," announced CJ. 

Donna grinned and reached over to the stack of gifts. She grabbed the one she knew was from Josh, his ego wouldn't handle the blow if she didn't open his first. She tore at the wrapping and discarded it in the direction of the large unused ashtray in the middle of the table. 

"A book?" quizzed Margaret leaning forward over from the booth behind to get a better look. 

"It's a diary actually," added Josh as Donna turned it over in her hands a few times. She flicked through the empty pages before looking questionably at Josh. 

"Everyone should have somewhere to write their thoughts and ideas," he shrugged. 

Donna realized that this was his way of putting the past behind them. To show he trusted her. She gave him a smile and lingering kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Josh, it's a lovely diary." 

"Next!" exclaimed CJ, breaking the moment. 

"Here," stated Toby, taking an envelope from his pocket. "Happy Birthday." 

"Why thank you Toby," Donna beamed as she took the envelope from him. 

"I didn't know what to get you so..." he began as she slipped a finger under an edge, tearing it open. 

"I'm sure it's... oh Toby... this is... thank you very much," she gushed as she removed a Dean and Deluca gift certificate from a card. 

CJ caught a glimpse of the dollar figure on the certificate and raised an eyebrow towards Toby. "You do remember when my Birthday is don't you Tobus?" 

Donna leaned forward to retrieve another present. If Josh didn't already have the problem of copping an eyeful of half a breast from where he was sitting, her moving and reaching forward saw him nearly come unstuck as the fabric gapped at the side. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. 

It didn't work, so he took another one. 

"Are you alright Josh?" questioned Sam, who obviously couldn't see what Josh could. 

"Yeah, fine... it's just a bit hot in here," he mumbled as he moved in his seat. This however only made matters worse as his leg touched Donna's. Then as if he wasn't feeling on edge, Donna eased herself back into the space between Josh and CJ by placing her hand on his upper thigh. 

The sensation almost put him through the ceiling. 

Donna made quick work of the wrapping paper on the gift from Sam, which turned about to be a collection of CD's, before perusing the collection of remaining gifts from CJ and the other assistants. 

"We decided to go with a theme," smiled Carol as Donna reached for the smallest package first. 

"Oh I like themes," bubbled Donna, but then gave a puzzled frown as she looked at the gift she had unwrapped. "A six pack of 'AA' batteries?" 

"It's part of the theme," smirked Carol. 

"But what..." Donna started as she looked over the rest of the wrapped packages. "Oh my... you wouldn't have... I'm not... I don't think I want to open these in public do I?" 

"You have to open them all," stated CJ firmly. 

Donna flushed pink and reached for another smaller package and began to unwrap it. 

"There aren't gift cards on any of these," commented Donna. "I don't know who to *thank* for what." 

"Let's just say it was a combined effort," replied Bonnie with a mischievous chuckle. 

"What's in this one?" asked Josh, whom surprisedily hadn't caught on to the theme and was getting curious at Donna's 'go slow' with the unwrapping. 

"It's um... it's..." 

Josh reached and ripped part of the wrapping that was still obscuring the gift from full view. 

"Chocolate hazelnut body paint!" he choked, an octave higher than normal. "What sort of theme is... Ohhh..." 

"Come on Donna, next one," said CJ, taking the jar of bodypaint from her and placing it on the table next to the batteries and ignoring the wide-eyed stare from the Deputy Chief of Staff. 

Josh glanced over the size and shapes of the packages remaining. Surely they wouldn't have... he noted that Donna was particularly avoiding the longer rectangular one. They wouldn't have... would they? 

Donna worked her way through the rest of the smaller packages. One contained a scrappy piece of red lace to which Ginger declared of the sexy thong 'if your underwear should ever turn up in the bullpen again... make sure it's something like that.' There was a gift bag with a virtual a ten-year supply of condoms, considering how much sex Donna didn't get, she decided. A larger package revealed a purple silk scarf, which Carol mentioned could be used as more than a fashion accessory; silver handcuffs - complete with blue fluff trim; a coffee mug that proclaimed 'Assistants do it all' and finally a bundle of brightly colored feathers with absolutely no written description of how or what they should be used for. 

Josh was beginning to deduce that if the night continued at this sexually charged level, he wouldn't be leaving the booth. 

There was no way he could escape with a raging hard on. 

"Do I really have to open that last one here?" Donna quizzed as she stared at the long narrow package remaining on the table. 

"Yes," came the unanimous reply from the other females at the gathering. 

Josh, Sam and Toby all glanced at each other. Their eyes sharing the same thought. 

How the hell did they get sucked into a virtual chick flick? 

Donna flushed red again and reached for the box. 

She tore at the wrapping at one end to reveal a list of the attributes of the item contained within. 

"CJ I think if it's okay with you, as we really don't want to get kicked out of here, I will just read what it says here," said Donna. 

CJ shrugged and looked to the other women whom were all nodding. "Okay, I know what it says, but humor everyone else." 

Donna took a deep breath and avoided making eye contact with any of the men at the table. "Okay. It says, 'five different speeds, a full... um... um..." 

"What?" questioned Josh and then suddenly wished he had. 

"Um 'a full 10 inch pleasure... realistic feel' and oh..." Donna began to laugh. 

"What's so funny?" questioned Sam, not feeling much more comfortable that either Josh or Toby were. 

"It says 'the tip' glows in the dark!" she choked but continued to laugh. "I just had a mental picture of... of... do any of you remember that movie ET?" 

"Agh... Donna!" Josh groaned. "That is just *so* not a mental picture I needed. CJ, you're our press secretary, besides the President you are the most visible member of this administration. Please, *please* tell me you didn't swan into a sex shop and buy all this stuff." 

"Okay, I won't tell you," she snorted. 

"Claudia Jeannnn..." 

"Oh give it up mi amor, it was a mission. We could put the CIA, FBI and the Secret Service to complete and utter shame," she laughed again, still wiping the tears from her cheeks after Donna's ET reference. "I can safely say that I was not seen purchasing any of the items on the table." 

"It was a covert operation," giggled Carol. 

"Well I think we need to dance," bounced CJ as she nudged her hip into Sam to get him to move out of the way. She grabbed Donna's arm, "Come on Donna time to do some jiving! You coming with us boys?" 

"I'll sit this one out," grinned Sam. 

"I don't *jive*" added Toby. 

"Josh?" questioned Donna. 

"Nah, we'll look after the table and all your... gifts," he waved. 

Josh gazed across to the edge of the dance floor where the assistants and CJ were dancing. If Donna's skimpy outfit hadn't turned him on before... seeing it in full was almost deadly. 

"You know," started Josh, "I'm not sure Donna's legally allowed to wear something like that in public." 

"I don't think you have any say in what she wears or doesn't wear," offered Toby. 

"Well I think *that* qualifies as 'doesn't wear'," Josh nodded. 

"I dunno, I think CJ is getting her fair share of attention. I never even knew she owned leather pants," grinned Sam as they watched a blonde-haired, broad-shouldered guy move in on CJ. 

The three watched as the guy leaned in to speak to CJ, before she glanced at her dance partners and giving him a brief reply. 

The guy skunked away. 

The assistants fell about in fits of laughter. 

"I guess it's still true," muttered Toby into his glass of scotch. 

"What is?" questioned Sam. 

"Don't mess with the sisterhood?" offered Josh. 

"Don't mess with the sisterhood," repeated Toby. 

"Oh, I need a drink!" stated Donna as she and Carol arrived back at the table. 

Sam stood to allow Donna to slide back into the booth to where she had been sitting next to Josh. However the fabric of her dress wasn't conducive to sliding, so Donna needed some leverage. 

In the shape of Josh's thigh. 

As her fingers slipped around his leg, Josh wondered if anyone would mind if he took Donna there and then on the table. 

Donna gave him a luminous grin as she rubbed the inside of his leg, sending high voltage impulses straight to his groin. "This dress doesn't like sliding on vinyl," she smiled, letting her hand linger on her leg just a little long than Josh thought necessary. 

"Gee Donna, that's a surprise because there's not a lot of dress there," he replied raising an eyebrow. 

"What don't you like my dress?" Donna asked wiggling in her seat. 

"What there is of it, I like very much," Josh stammered as Donna ran a brightly painted fingernail across the top of his leg as she withdrew her hand. 

"Do you want a... err..." 

"Drink?" 

"Yeah that's the one, a drink?" Josh asked. 

"I'll go," offered Toby, pushing his empty glass into the center of the table. "What would you like Donna?" 

"A screaming orgasm," she replied sweetly. 

"I've always wanted to order one of those at a bar like this," Toby replied in his usual brisk manner. 

"They have a tab for us at the bar," added Carol. 

"Beer Josh?" 

"Ah... yeah," he replied before draining his glass. 

"I might go and try 'jiving' with the others," stated Sam as he stood, "Carol?" 

"Mmm, sure," she replied placing her glass back on the table. "Donna, Josh?" 

"Nope, I'm good right here," replied Josh, knowing that there was absolutely no way he was going to stand up anytime in the near future. 

"Me too," smiled Donna, as she lay her hand back on Josh's thigh. 

"Donna, you have your hand on my leg again," Josh questioned quietly as they watched Sam and Carol join the others on the dance floor. He pulled his dress shirt loose from his jeans, hoping to hide his keenness to be anywhere but in the bar. 

"So I have," she grinned, still watching the others. 

"Donna... I gotta ask, and it could be just my *over inflated* ego talkin' here, but are you trying to come on to me?" 

"If you have to ask," she replied, dropping her voice as she ran her hand down to his knee and then back up again, "then I guess I'm not doing it right." 

"Oh, no... you're doing just fine, just fine," he repeated. 

"Good, you had me worried there for a minute," she replied, giving him a quick glance before returning her gaze to their friends. 

"Donna, I'm not trying to ruin your whole 'coming on' mood here, but can I ask *why* you're coming on to me?" he breathed. 

"Josh, it's my birthday. I'm tired of waiting for you to come on to me, so I figured it was as good a time as any to just take the initiative," she shrugged, moving as close as she could to him without actually climbing into his lap. 

"Did I ever tell you that taking the initiative was definitely one of your stronger points?" Josh questioned, leaning his head in towards her neck. 

"Will you two just get a room!" snorted Toby as he returned to the table with their drinks. 

"I ah... that is... what?" rambled Josh. 

Toby shook his head and swallowed a mouthful of his drink. "You two couldn't be more obvious." 

"What? I'm not doing a thing," replied Josh defensively. 

"Donna?" 

"Yes Toby?" 

"Are you sober?" 

"Yes Toby." 

"So you know exactly what you're getting yourself into, right?" 

"Perfectly thank you," she grinned taking her drink from him. 

"Fine. Then go forth and try not to multiply until we're out of office," he added. 

"Toby I gotta tell ya..." 

"Shut up Josh," Toby and Donna replied in unison. 

"Okay." 

"Wooo that was fun!" laughed CJ as the dancers all returned to the table. "I think I need a drink! Ha... that rhymes... did you notice that Spanky my friend?" 

"I did CJ, very good," smiled Sam before raising his eyebrows to Toby behind CJ's back. 

"CJ?" 

"Yes Tobus my dear old friend?" she replied leaning into Sam. 

"You need to go to bed. No more drinking, you're going to be sick enough in the morning as it is," he stated. 

"Tobus, you're still no fun," CJ pouted. "He's no fun Spanky." 

"Oh well, someone has to be the baddie, might as well be Toby," Sam replied. 

"Yeah, baddie... oh I think I want to sit down. Can someone move please so I can sit down?" 

Toby jumped to his feet and made room for CJ. "I'm going to settle the bar tab, we can work it out later." 

"Thank you Toby," smiled Donna. 

"Taxi," stated Carol who of the assistants, other than Donna, seemed most sober. 

"Yes ladies," said Sam. "I will escort you outside and help find a taxi or two. I'll head home myself once the task is completed. Josh, Donna... you guys okay to get home?" 

"All organized," replied Donna before Josh had the chance to say anything. Donna then watched CJ slide down on the seat, her head almost landing in Josh's lap. She gave a little chuckle, "thank you all for coming out with me, oh and thank you for the gifts." 

They said their goodbyes, and Josh and Donna sat quietly for a few minutes watching CJ sleep before Toby returned to the table carrying an empty potato crisp box. 

"I thought you might need something to put your gifts in," he offered as he put the box on the table. 

"You think of everything Toby," replied Donna happily as she started packing her presents into the box, giving them another look as she did. 

"Claudia... time to go home," Toby stated loudly as he leaned over CJ. 

"Hmm... wha...?" she blinked. 

"Home, now... come on," he stated again, only this time he reached for her hand and helped her sit before standing her up. 

"Thank you for a lovely birthday CJ," said Donna earnestly. 

CJ looked from Donna to Josh, blinked dramatically and then grinned. "Oh yeah Donna... as if your birthday treat is over. Mi amour, mess up and I kill you with my bare hands." 

"CJ I don't..." 

"Joshua..." 

"Yes, okay... I'll be good." 

"Hmm... Donna, I wanta know how good, 'kay?" 

"CJ, I think it's time we were leaving. Goodnight," stated Toby as he started leading CJ towards the door, muttering and complaining she hadn't finished her conversation with Donna. 

Josh, with the box under one arm and the other wrapped around Donna's waist, guided them out of the bar. Donna for her part, had one arm also around Josh, but she managed to find the back pocket of his jeans to keep her hand warm. They had barely a few minutes wait before a taxi pulled up to drop new patrons off, and Josh pulled Donna into the vehicle as the others alighted. 

Donna was a little disappointed she had to let go of Josh's ass, but as he gave the driver his address, she slid her hand around the thigh closest to her and began gently rubbing her fingers along the inside. 

Josh leaned his head back and closed is eyes, taking in the sensations that she was creating. With each stroke on his leg, she went high and higher until she was actually rubbing her hand over is cock through his jeans. The sensation was almost killing him and he had to pull his legs tightly together to try and get her to stop before he blew it there and then. She gave him a pout when he trapped her hand closer to his knees than his erection, but he mouthed the word 'wait' to her and she broke into a smile. 

He tried to control his breathing as he handed the driver more bills than were possibly necessary before the taxi pulled away from the front of his apartment building. He concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other to get into his apartment, even though Donna had managed to find his back pocket again, and the pull on his jeans was threatening to drive him over the edge. 

Once inside his apartment, it was open season. 

"This dress... the fabric... it looks and feels like one of those purse things... you know..." he began as he pushed her against his door once they were inside and began running his hands over her body. 

"Glow-mesh Josh, hard and soft at the same time," she teased as she ran a hand over his bulging jeans. 

"Oh... yeah you feel like..." 

"If you tell me I feel like a bag I'm going to cause you permanent injury," she added, squeezing him. 

"Never... not what I was going to say." 

What... were... you... going... to... say?" Donna asked between hot, open-mouthed kisses. She started below Josh's ear and traced her way down to his shoulder, pushing the collar of his shirt aside, whilst continuing to rub his erection. 

"Ohhh... no idea anymore," he breathed as his hand ran beneath her dress. He lifted her left breast as he reached it, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger as it hardened, feeling the surface immediately around it puckering. He wanted to do the same to the other breast, but he was also enjoying the fact that side of her body was firmly pressed against his. 

"Do you want to move this to the bed Josh, or do you intend to do this up against the door?" she asked in low sultry tones before taking his bottom lip gently between her teeth. 

"Bed... definitely bed. I'm too old to take you standing up," he nodded, fumbling in the dark for a hand. He knew where to find at least the one that had been stroking him, all be it on the wrong side of his jeans as far as he was concerned. He stepped back, not enjoying the fact that he was losing contact with her body and tugged her way from the door. 

Donna pulled him in the direction of his bedroom. He stopped her to grab the box containing her birthday gifts from the floor where they landed. 

"I'm not planning on having time for any of that right now," she laughed as she tugged on his hand again. 

"Yeah later for most of it, but we need something that's in here," he replied as he tucked the box under his arm as he stumbled forward after her. 

"And what might that be?" she questioned as she virtually skipped to his bedroom. Josh enjoyed the view of the swaying fabric as it danced across her ass. 

"Condoms, lots of them," he replied seriously as he caught up with her just inside the doorway. He flicked on the light and then hit the dimmer switch to low before taking the opportunity to press his body into hers from behind. 

"What? You don't have any?" she asked, spinning around with a mischievous grin playing across her face and pulling him towards the bed. 

"Nope... wasn't planning on doing this again for a long, long time," he offered with a lopsided grin. 

"After..." 

"Yeah." 

"Well, blew that one to hell eh?" she laughed. 

"Uh huh," he replied as he released her hand to fish the packet of condoms out of the box. He then proceeded to drop the box to the floor at the foot of the bed, and toss the condoms up towards the pillows. They hit the bedhead with a thud, which made Donna look seriously at the bed. 

"Since when did you get a new bed?" 

"Last week." 

"After?" 

"Yeah, after." 

"What? You couldn't just change the sheets?" she snorted. 

"Wanted to do a bit more than that," he replied. 

"So... we get to christen it?" she smiled cheekily before bouncing her way to the center on her knees. 

"Oh yeah, definitely," he replied with a focused eagerness. 

Without breaking eye contact he toed off his shoes and dispensed with his socks. Donna in turn, reached behind her neck and undid the ties that held her dress in place. Once loosened the top half of her dress folded around her waist revealing her half naked form. 

"Ohhh hell Donna... you know you're beautiful right? I just wanted you to know now, coz I don't think I'm gonna have the power of speech for much longer." 

She smiled almost shyly at the compliment. Silently she proceeded to push the fabric down from her waist until it was gathered where her knees met the bedcovers, now revealing the aqua lace thong she wore beneath. 

Josh made quick work of the button fly of his jeans, pushing them off his hips and letting them drop to the floor where he proceeded to stomp on them until his feet were free. 

He rounded the bedpost before launching himself at her, snaking one arm around her waist and diving his mouth hungrily at her right breast. His free hand roamed her body, teasing her other nipple to attention. He marveled how quickly the area around it darkened and puckered. Not wanting to show favoritism, he moved his mouth to suck and nip at the aroused breast, running the heel of his hand firmly down her flat stomach to the rough lace of the thong. He wouldn't have picked her as a thong woman... but he wasn't complaining. 

Donna groaned and threw her head back at this sensation, thrusting her body forward into his touch. 

"A little keen there Donna?" he chuckled into her warm skin as he kissed his way up her collarbone to her earlobe, taking it in his teeth and pulling it gently. He proceeded to trace his tongue around the contours of her ear, before returning to the lobe. 

His comment was met with yet another groan as she grabbed his hand with extreme urgency, flicking it beneath the top of her underwear and plunging it towards her wet folds. Letting it go, she then proceeded to dive her hand inside the silk of his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his hardened length and pumping firmly. She ran a finger over the moist tip on the upward stroke, spreading the dew on the downward. She wanted to taste him, to run her tongue around the head and show him that talking was not her only oral capability. But Josh was busy and she didn't want to take him from the task he was currently performing... 

"Ohhh yeahhhh... what you're doing... you're so wet Donna... want it bad huh? Want it real bad?" 

He was working her clit with skilled perfection and she could feel her muscles tightening rapidly. It was when he moved his mouth to her breast again, sucking and then blowing on the taut nipple that her body gave way, her orgasm exploding around his probing fingers. Coherent thought gone, she could do nothing more than hold on to his length before her body seemed to lose all strength. 

With an arm still around her, he lowered her onto the bed, pulling her thong off as her legs unfolded. With the change in position, she could no longer reach inside his boxers. She flicked on the elastic as they moved outside her reach. 

"Off now, shirt too," she ordered in a bare satiated whisper. 

"Whatever you say," he returned, as he pushed his boxers over his erection and pushing them all the way off before reaching up and pulling his shirt and undershirt off together, tossing them onto the floor. 

He hovered over her body, holding his up with one hand as he stretched for the condoms with the other. 

"You know what I'm going to do to you Donna?" he teased, pressing the lower half of his body into her thigh, as he bent and sucked at a nipple. 

"Yes," she breathed, "Yes... I want you, ohh just... just... I want you inside me, now... now, please Josh, now." 

"You want me inside you, do you?" he continued to tease as he moved to her other breast. "What part of me do you want inside you Donna?" 

She tried to speak again, but Josh had now decided to place one knee between hers, and with his knee and foot, spread her legs apart. 

Speech wasn't something she felt capable of. 

She nodded at his words and licked her parched lips. Josh noticed and decided to see if plunging his tongue into her mouth would help. 

He pulled his mouth away, "I didn't hear an answer Donna. What do you want inside you? Do you want this?" he asked in a low growl as he again nudged his erection against her body. 

"Yes." 

"Well I'll need some assistance with these," he smirked, shaking the condom box in front of her. "Think you can help?" 

"Uh huh," she replied. 

She sat up as much as she could and took the condom from his hands after he ripped the box open. Kneeling between her spread thighs, he thrust his cock forward as far as he could for her to reach. She gave him a grin as the task was completed. 

"Told you that you might find me valuable," she sassed as she collapsed back against the pillows. 

"Ohh I find you valuable Donna," he replied before dropping his tone to a sincere, almost whisper, "more precious than rubies or diamonds." 

Donna inhaled abruptly and smiled, reaching up to trace a finger down his cheek and then down the scar that crossed his chest, "Make love to me Joshua... now, please?" 

Words failed him. 

Capturing her mouth once again, he descended his body and traced his fingers around her belly-button. As his tongue explored the inside of her mouth, he moved his hand lower, parting her folds to help gain entry to her body. 

He eased half way into her before withdrawing slowly and gently pressing forward again. Donna shifted her hips upward and locked her ankles around his waist. Suddenly Josh found himself deep inside her and had to hold himself still for fear of spilling his seed long before he had wanted to. 

He began to move slowly again, hoping to hang on for a little longer, but Donna had other ideas. She thrust herself to meet him, stroke for stroke until they were setting a fast pace. 

"I'm losing it Donna... I'm gonna... come... real soon," he panted. 

"Oh yeah Josh... yeah, come on... yeah... I want you to... I want you to..." she breathed as their bodies slammed together. 

"But Donna... you, I want... you to... come too," he said in short bursts. 

"Did... before... already... 's okay... you... want you..." she replied. 

Josh tried to focus on hanging on a little longer, but Donna kept grinding her hips into his every thrust and he found he couldn't hang on any longer. 

"Donna I'm... ohhh Donnnaaa... Donnnaaaa...." He moaned loudly as he felt the involuntary spasms quake through is body. He tried to continue to thrust, but some multi-skilling activities were harder than others. Feeling perturbed that Donna was missing out he collapsed his body partly onto her and taking a nipple in his mouth again he snaked a hand between them and began to tease her clit. Without much effort he soon felt her orgasm start to ripple and tighten around his softening cock, the sensation coursing through him. 

He dropped his forehead to her shoulder, planting soft kisses to her collarbone before turning his head and resting his face against her skin. 

"I need to... I have to get up and dispose of..." he offered as he ran his fingers up along her hip and her side and down again. 

"Hmm... in a... I just want to... stay, like this... just a bit longer. 'Kay?" she replied, her breath still slightly raggered after her orgasm. 

"Sure," he replied, nuzzling into her. 

They lay motionless, wrapped around each other whilst trying to regain their breath and cognitive ability, before Josh felt Donna shiver beneath him. 

"You cold?" 

"A little," she replied, and nodded as their eyes met and without words, aware they had to break the connection between them. 

Josh kissed the tip of her nose and gently slid out of her, wincing as he tried to make his muscles move to get off the bed. When he returned from the bathroom, he found Donna still where he'd left her. 

"Why aren't you under the covers?" he questioned as he stepped over to the light switch to plunge the room into darkness before reached under a pillow to grab the top of the comforter and turn the bed down. 

"I wasn't sure... I didn't want to assume..." she began. 

"Donna, for goodness sake... come on... sleep, we need sleep," he stated as he started to pull the covers underneath where she lay, making her raise her hips so he could lift the covers from under to over the top of her as he climbed into bed. 

"Are you sure Josh? You know I can..." 

"You're not going anywhere," he replied firmly as he stretched his arms out to her. "Come're... I'm lonely already without you wrapped around me." 

She smiled and scootered across to him, resting against his chest. 

Josh wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. 

They lay wordlessly, listening to the sound of the other breathing and the minutes tick over on the alarm clock beside the bed. 

"Hm hm hm hm hm hmmmm... hm hm hm hm hm hmmmmm..." 

"Donna?" 

"Yes Josh?" 

"You're humming?" 

"Yes Josh." 

"Are you humming what I think you're humming?" 

"Might be." 

"Happy Birthday to you?" 

"No." 

"Okay, I could have sworn..." 

"Happy Birthday to me," she smiled. 


End file.
